My Perspective
by Sun Myano
Summary: Jack's telling a normal day from his perspective. He first thinks normal...but there's stress coming. R&R please I've got the feeling that I confused levels and stuff also this one's without my additional character, Sun. Means I really need feedback.


Okay readers, I'm gonna get ya the possibility to see a normal day at SGC from my perspective. (If this will ever be published don't forget to write my name right, O'Neill with double-L ! )  
  
Ah, first of all I'm gonna get outta my bed. One little stretch and the morning looks better. Better than my favourite wall over there They've all got the same nice color. So now dress ready... I should really stop sleeping in my trousers. For my team's luck I showered last night. Would be better to have a little shave before breakfast.  
  
I'm getting hungry, onto the elevator. Crap, I forgot to pick Teal'C up, one level back. So there he is, punctual as always. My big Jaffa friend Teal'C. The only one who ever accompanied me to a fishing trip. But at the moment I sometimes think there is somethin' between him and Jonas. (Not that anyone's gay... well, dammit.) "Good Morning O'Neill, slept well?"  
  
"Somehow, yeah. My stomach kills me, gotta go for the cafeteria?" So now we are on the elevator again. Was this Teal'C's stomach that groaned? Whatta luck this is the right level.  
  
How nice. Carter and Jonas are already there. The first thing I need is some coffee and a short look at the cereals, Cheerios (who to hell called them that?), that's it. Now a step over to the table.  
  
"Good Morning team!"  
  
"Good Morning Colonel."  
  
"Morning, sir."  
  
(Has Carter got morning depressions? Gotta ask her or - no, better not. Though she looks like a worm that got under a truck and I mean a huge one. Did I say worm? That is crap, beetle sounds much better. As her CO I should really say somethin'...)  
  
"Was a long night, what Carter?"  
  
"No sir..."  
  
"Okay, I was just sayin'..."  
  
"... it's something familiar."  
  
"What's wrong with my favorite Tok'ra ?"  
  
"Oh it's his birthday , he comes tonight and I still don't have a present. I just hadn't time to go shopping. Now I'm totally flattered."  
  
"This is not to ignore. Strange enough that he has to come. I really would have been happy to visit them down there in their new swell planet."  
  
Yeah, my good old 2IC Sam Carter always in sorrow, always calculating and always down there in the lab, no wonder she didn't buy anything, yet. I didn't forget Jake's birthday for my part and it really wasn't easy to find anything.  
  
Now she stands up. Gotta check if she did something to her hair. I got over to check it daily. Spectating her and Janet you can never know. Pooh, luckily no change.  
  
What a coincidence ... Jonas does the same and hangs on to her. I really wouldn't like to follow them and listen to their boring conversation. To leave my breakfast for it would be a sin. I can talk to Teal'C.  
  
"Hey Teal'C, how are your eggs ?"  
  
"They are good as always, O'Neill. And your cereals ?"  
  
"Fine, yeah."  
  
(Talking to him when he eats in the morning is mostly senseless. Lunch or supper are a lotta better times. So I stop nerving T now.) "I'm going now my big friend to say 'Good Morning' to the General."  
  
"Do this. I'll follow you later."  
  
Okay down to level 20. There's his door. A last smoothing of my clothes. Shit, my trousers are still crumpled. So now get a little more upright. Clear the throat and...  
  
... "Good Morning, Colonel."  
  
(I was one second to slow. Damn. It is absolutely not intelligent to do a last style check in front of your CO's door.Especially not when he is about to open it.)  
  
"Er, Good Morning, Sir. Did you already read my latest report?"  
  
"Yes. It was a bit more interesting than I first thought."  
  
(He sounds quite strange for General Hammond. Please don't let this be so because of Jake's birthday.)  
  
"Sir, may I ask you something else?"  
  
"Yes, ask."  
  
"Did you think of Jakob Carter's birthday?"  
  
"Yes. I have bought something but it isn't wrapped in, yet. And I don't have the possibility of doing it now and an unwrapped present doesn't have much style for me."  
  
(The next candidate today for to shoot to a nice snakehead planet. All this trouble because of a simple birthday !)  
  
"Oh, that's not that good."  
  
(... Why don't ask Jonas, Sir? Civvies can normally pack presents very creatively. Especially when they stick together with Teal'C so closely that they get some make-up clues from him.) "Gotta go now, General."  
  
"Erm, Colonel... may you please go to infirmary. Doctor Fraiser wanted something, I don't know what in particular."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Gotta see what she wants." (A good possibility for a second hairstyle check.)  
  
Well then, head for infirmary. When Fraiser wants something about this birthday as well, I'll vomit right onto her feet. Okay, there we go. Let's step right through the door this time.  
  
"Good Morning. You wanted something from me."  
  
"Yes Colonel. I got the results of your last blood analysis. It's nothing serious, I just found your cholesterol a bit too high and wanted you to know that you should take a little more care of it."  
  
(With other words, "Your gettin' too damn fat, Jack." Can this be all? I bet the vomit subject will come up soon.)  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I need someone to pick up the present I've bought for Jakob's birthday. I'm not getting out of here before tonight." (But enough time for new blonde strands.)  
  
"Why have you thought of me."  
  
"I've talked to Sam. She meant you are the one with the most free time today."  
  
(So, did she? I think we should figure that out together. Having no present for her super daddy and hanging down in the lab doing boring and senseless analysis.)  
  
"I'll talk to Carter, we really need a better solution than hers. I'll let you know, then."  
  
(Would be strange if I couldn't drive my 2IC outta her lab and into going shopping.)  
  
Turn around and try to look smart. Now get onto the elevator and to the lab. Knock knock. Ehem.  
  
"Oh, Hello Colonel. What can we do for you." (Stop smiling so innocently my alien friend...)  
  
"I just need two minutes with Carter."  
  
"Yes, Sir. What is it? I don't have much time."  
  
"You don't have much time. And I have it or what?"  
  
"Well, indeed you have."  
  
"Ya think? Okay, your right."  
  
"So could you please go and do the shopping for us all?"  
  
(She's really desperate asking me this. Why doesn't she ask Jonas or Teal'C? Indeed they both have an absolute lapse of taste sometimes.)  
  
"Yeah, okay. But ask anybody else the next time. And I'm not gonna cart everything myself."  
  
"Jonas, would you go and help Jack ?"  
  
"Yes, okay. Why don't we ask Teal'C to accompany us ?"  
  
(I slowly begin to think the two are absolutely inseparable, almost grown together.)  
  
"Well, ya we can ask our big friend."  
  
-------------------------- Half an hour later --------------------------  
  
It took some time but now I have a list of all the stuff they need. (Wrapping paper for the General, Janet's pick up, Sam's particular idea of a present for her dad and some things more they needed.) I've sat Teal'C and Jonas into my pick-up, said a tearful Good-bye to everybody and here we go up to Cheyenne,WY. Now ten minutes after we started Jonas's constant pulling on his clothes already drives me nervous and Teal'C's basecap makes me laugh my ass off inside my mind. Yahoo, there's the car park. Out of the car and into town. So the first thing on the list is the pick up for Janet. Let's see. This seems to be the right shop. (A photography shop?? What did she think up?) What are Teal'C and Jonas standing around so indifferently?  
  
"Hey you two, do you want to put down roots here? Let's go inside together. I'm not the idiot who does the work alone."  
  
So let's go inside. You should see the two creeping in behind me.  
  
"Hello. I shall pick this up."  
  
Well, see what it is. Oh, that's too sweet. Our last altogether photo from Cassie's 17th birthday. (I bet she had the idea when she made herself these strands...) So pay it and smile, oh I think I don't have to smile, Jonas just did it for me and Teal'C as well. (A seldom pleasure seeing him looking so idiotic.)  
  
"Thank you. Bye."  
  
I need to order someone something...  
  
"Teal'C, Jonas you get the present Sam wanted and I'll buy the paper for the boss. We meet again right here."  
  
Into the next supermarket. Oh Crap ! They have so many different designs. This one would be nice to dress a snakehead in... and this one would fit for a funeral. Oh my god ! These are all so full of balloons and teddybears. This one's cool, a lotta cars on it. I think the General better takes toilet paper. Wait, this one's all right, just green. ( Nice if you want to camouflage the present.) Now buy it and get outta here.  
  
Have I been so slow. Jonas and Teal'C are already waiting for me.  
  
"What have you bought for Sam?"  
  
"Colonel, I think you shouldn't see it. You wouldn't like it." (That horrible ? Has Carter got a lapse of taste as well ?)  
  
"Ready to ride back home ?"  
  
"Indeed, O'Neill."  
  
"Let's go. Pack the bigger things on the loading space. I keep the rest."  
  
Yeah, finally done! Now it's really time to go back.  
  
----------------------------- Back at the SGC ------------------------  
  
So here we are again. I sit at the cafeteria and relax together with Teal'C and a big pot of coffee. We've sent Jonas to deliver the buying. (This is the perfect job for a newcomer, working his ass off while the others are sitting around and have their well-deserved break.)  
  
"Look Teal'C, Carter joins us. How nice."  
  
" I did not await this. Didn't she have to complete some analysis?"  
  
"Erm, well she has told me so. I'm gonna ask her."  
  
So there's my 2IC looking more comfortable than at breakfast. I'm still guessing what such horrible thing our two alien friends bought for her. Now she stands next to me.  
  
"Hello Teal'C, Hello Colonel. How did the shopping go?"  
  
" It was okay so far."  
  
"So I got to go again. I just pick me some coffee and I'm going to help Janet with the wrapping."  
  
(Not so fast, Major.)  
  
"Ah Carter, didn't you say that you don't have much time for preparing anything?"  
  
"Yep. But now I found some. And thank you for doing the shopping for me."  
  
And there she goes again. Leaving us down here. She's not really on track today, messed up somehow. Or are she and Fraiser planning something... It seems so late to me. A short look at my watch - ugh, it is late, almost four thirty. What have I done for so long ? Oh right, I went shopping to provide almost the whole complex with presents for Jakob. ( When they are all neglegent the colonel will fix it.) By the way we are exspecting Jake at 1800.  
  
"Teal'C I will go and have a shower. Do you think I should change my trousers before our birthday boy arrives ?"  
  
"Yes O'Neill, you absolutely should do this."  
  
So put my pot back and go. Onto the elevator once again and to my quarters. Oh shit. Who to hell left my quarters in such a mess. Must have been me this morning. Just take my bathrobe, fresh clothes and some shower gel and then nothing but outta here to the showers. There we go. Outta my clothes. Jack, you look absolutely nice. Now right into the bath fun.  
  
(Non-pornographic or have you ever heard of anyone showering himself with his clothes on ?)  
  
--------------------------- 15 minutes later -----------------------  
  
Wow, finally clean from head to toe. Now put on the bathrobe and vexate the hairdryer. I'm kind of careless. I really forgot to pack my clothes into the laundry bag. Smells like blown up. The shower was really necessary. Drying my hair was not a big thing. What, already four fifty-five. Put on your glad rags O'Neill and see that your coming down to the others for the last meeting before the operation 'Birthday' finally gets started. So take the elevator to level 20 for another time. Am I really the last one to arrive ?  
  
"Good Evening Colonel, nice that you are coming to join us."  
  
(The General really made an important occasion of it. For me it's still a simple birthday. But my favorite Tok'ra's one nonetheless.)  
  
"So where did we stop ? - Yes right, the cake..." (They really started without me. Do they really think that I don't care of it all. That's really a scandal !)  
  
"... I suggest to put it into the gate room. Any other suggestions? No ? Right than let's talk about the presents, we can put them right here on the table. Anything else ?"  
  
"Shouldn't we sing something for him ?"  
  
( When he suggests things like this I am really asking myself where Jonas digs his ideas up. This is the SGC and not a Kindergarden. I have to say something.)  
  
"Oh come on, you don't really intend doing this."  
  
"Why not, Colonel ? When I was younger I always sang for my dad." (Typicaly Carter, always defending Jonas's silliest ideas.)  
  
"So you and Jonas can sing a duet."  
  
" I'm singing with them." (Janet...) " So do I." (Teal'C ?) " I can say nothing against it. I'm singing as well."  
  
( Even General Hammond. Crap, I'm outvoted. Will be a nice serenade for Jakob. I hope his ears will survive it. If not there's still the snake in him to repair the damage. So it will only be as half as bad as exspected.)  
  
"Yeah, okay, you got me. I'm with you as well."  
  
"Good. I think that's all for now. You are dismissed."  
  
Okay still enough time for a short hang-out. There comes Carter, what does she want from me this time?  
  
"Sir, have you seen the birthday cake, yet?" (What does this mean?)  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"They did it really great." (We are still talking about a simple birthday cake.)  
  
"And?"  
  
(Did Carter really think I pay so much interest on it. I'm not a five year old boy or somethin'. I never liked cakes so damn much. Somehow they all have caught the birthday fever or Jonas has finally infected them all with his childish quirks. But well, sometimes Jonas is quite all right if you ignore these quirks. Or am I the only one who sees it that way?)  
  
"Er, well, nothing, Sir." (Haha, drove her speechless.)  
  
"Carter, gotta go and fetch my present."  
  
"Do that, sir." (Somehow she took offence, you should see her face.)  
  
--------------------------- Short before Jakob's arrival ------------------- ------  
  
Why are they all so hectic??? The general acts as if he's bitten. Janet slowly turns red and Sam's totally flattered.  
  
"Is the cake down there, now?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
(I've finally decided to check the progress before everything ends totally messed up. I've always been good at kicking asses to get things to work.)  
  
"Are all presents at the conference room ?"  
  
"Yes, they are." ( If the boss doesn't calm down, he will blow up.)  
  
"Incoming traveller. Receiving Tok'ra identification code." (There he comes.)  
  
"Open iris."  
  
There we are all standing now in front of the gate waiting for Jake to arrive. Sam and General Hammond ahead, we others behind them. And there is the birthday cake next to me with a lotta candles on it. ( It's really not a bad one, Carter was right.)  
  
And there Jake is. (By the way wearing his usual Tok'ra clothing.) Shit it seems that this is the time to sing. A short check.-Yes.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Jakob, Happy Birthday to you." (I'm singing a lot better than Jonas...)  
  
Sam storms the ramp and hugs him. (Qute. But she should leave her dad some more space to breathe.)  
  
"Happy Birthday, Daddy !"  
  
"Thank you, Sam."  
  
Now it's the general's turn.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jakob."  
  
"Thank you, George."  
  
He walks over to me.  
  
"Jake. Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
Now the others are congratulating him by turn. Sam got Jake's attention on the cake.  
  
"What a nice cake you made for me." "Blow out the candles and make a wish." (I've never understood this custom.)  
  
After Jakob blew out all his candles, Janet now gives him a cake slice. ( I ask myself where she got it. Surely not at the SGC. Maybe in the catacombs of infirmary.)  
  
So now we all get a slice of the cake. It is really so big that every airman at the complex could get his crumb of it. (If Teal'C isn't too hungry.)  
  
"Dad, we have also got some presents for you." Sam leads Jake to the conference room.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have."  
  
We are all standing round for the conference table, yet.  
  
"This is from me to you." ( The horrible thing... oh shit, a purple teddy bear. 'For The World's Best Daddy'.Okay, I confess, I once gave my mum a similar one but I was five then and not a grown-up.)  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sam." (It follows a big hug again.)  
  
Now the general hands Jakob a bottle wrapped in the paper I've bought. (I must say I'm really content of my choice.)  
  
"For special occasions."  
  
"Kentucky Bourbon! Oh, I really like it. Thank you , George." (Can Tok'ra deal with alcohol ?)  
  
Janet gives her present to him.  
  
"For having us all with you, wherever you go."  
  
" Thank you.I'll always take it with me. Nice frame."  
  
"Cassandra made it." ( By the way, where is she ? Dated again?)  
  
"So send my thanks to her as well."  
  
What is this crumpled thing Teal'C is about to give Jake ?  
  
"I've made this for you."  
  
"What a beautiful candle. Thank you, Teal'C." ( A candle ? With a lot of fantasy you may identify it as one. But I think Picasso would have had his fun with it.)  
  
Jonas has a huge packet for Jakob. I hope he doesn't let it drop down.I don't know what this can be , I'm totally at my wit's end.  
  
"For to decorate your room a bit."  
  
(I can't believe it. Oil on canvas! Jake also looks a bit surprised.) "You've painted this yourself, Jonas ?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"It is very beautiful. Thank you. I'll put it right over my desk."  
  
( Alien art workshop with Jonas and Teal'C. Our newcomer is surprisingly good at arts. I was never able to paint or make anything else artifice. Everything I've ever made looked like crap over shit.)  
  
Oh, whatta shock. It's my turn.  
  
"And this is from me."  
  
"Oh, a novel. 'Angela's Ashes' by Frank McCourt.. Never heard of it."  
  
"Maybe you've been in subterranean complexes too long. It's one of the funniest books of the few good ones I've ever read."  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
So now we are through. We're gonna have supper together now and a small party. I'll try to talk to Selmak later 'bout the feelings she has about birthdays. Maybe we share the same opinion.  
  
So then, Bye, Campers and don' be afraid of the next damn useless birthday present from your grandma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked my second story. What do you think, is it better with or without Sun in the stories.  
  
By the way I paid some more attention on the readability of the speech, some of you had criticised it on my first story.  
  
There will come up a harder shaped fiction the next time. What do you think of that ? 


End file.
